Have, want or need
by Unlimited-Fangirl
Summary: Astrid can't think of anything to get Hiccup for their first wedding anniversary that he doesn't have, want or need. But when a sudden discovery changes everything, will she be able to find the perfect present? A fluffy, post HTTYD 2 Hiccstrid one-shot.


**Hello! I'm back with a very fluffy, needlessly complicated, probably OOC one-shot! Sorry if it's absolutely horrible. I was inspired by the Race to the edge episode: Sandbuster, in which Hiccup and Astrid had to get each other betrothal gifts. When Astrid said that there was nothing she could get Hiccup that he doesn't have, doesn't want or doesn't need, it got me thinking and so I wrote this fluffy piece of insanity. In my headcanon Hiccup and Astrid get married about half a year after HTTYD 2 and since they were almost 21 in that movie, they are 22 in this story. Warning: This is a** ** _very_** **cheesy story. It's also kind of (very) cliché. They are some more notes at the end to clear a few things up. Enjoy!**

It was early summertime in Berk. While the majority of the year was cold and grey, summer brought sunny days which warmed the ground and the inhabitants of the small island. Spring had been and passed, leaving fresh flowers and plentiful livestock. The warm days brought joy and comfort to its citizens as the sky casted its calming yellow glow on the horizon each morning.

A break from the constant freezing was always celebrated by Berk. For this reason Hiccup and Astrid had chosen to get married in the summertime. They were approaching their first wedding anniversary but it was surprisingly the last thing on anybody's mind. Usually the wedding anniversary of the Chief was a well celebrated event, especially since Astrid had become the general of Berk. However, this year everyone was preoccupied with preparing for the upcoming Snoggletog.

 _'Why?'_ You may ask. _'The Snoggletog celebration isn't going to happen for many, many months. Why would they be getting ready now?'_ Well, every ten years throughout all of their history, Berk has had an extra special Snoggletog celebration. It consisted of a feast made up of rare foods and decorations of very specific flowers; all of which could be found on nearby islands a month prior to the celebration. This year, however, was different. There had been a massive freeze all over the archipelago which had killed most of the plant life. Berk had luckily not been effected, but the islands in which they gathered the supplies for Snoggletog most certainly had.

By the time Spring had arrived Berk was bustling about with the new season's growth. The neighbouring islands weren't so lucky. A quick flight over them confirmed the desolation. Hiccup had quickly asked if the islands would be able to supply the ingredients for the upcoming Snoggletog. Gobber had sadly confirmed that they would not.

"Aye lad, it's certain. Those islands won't have the supplies for up to four months after Snoggletog. It's a shame really, I was looking forward to some delicious buttered mutton chops." Gobber said as he sharpened an axe.

"I don't know how I'm supposed to tell everyone." Hiccup replied with a sigh. _'I wish Dad was here to help.'_ He thought.

"Well I certainly don't envy you in doin' that. The villagers will be goin' mad when they find out. Ya know they love their holidays, and they've been waiting for this one for ten years. I won't be surprised if they start a riot over it." He ended with a chuckle, clearly unsympathetic to Hiccup's situation.

Hiccup walked out of the forge and looked up to see his wife landing on Stormfly. He greeted her with a kiss. "So, when are you going to tell the village about Snoggletog?" She asked.

He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and led them to their house. "Actually, I was thinking of not telling them."

She raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Well, only the archipelago got effected by the freeze, I'm sure that the outer islands would have the supplies we need."

"Yes, but It could take _months_ to locate everything." She reasoned, not wanting her husband to take on more than he could handle.

"Astrid you know that if we don't have this feast the village will kill us. They need these traditions for their sanity."

She thought for a moment then nodded. "Can't argue with that. You know I'm backing you in whatever you decide to do."

"Thanks, I mean, it can't be too hard, right?"

* * *

On the contrary to Hiccup's beliefs, it _was_ hard. It had been two months since they started searching for ingredients and it proved to be no easy task. They had managed to track down some of the necessary ingredients on various different islands outside the archipelago, but they still needed a lot more if they wanted to call it a Snoggletog feast. You would think with so many months to find and prepare the supplies for Snoggletog they wouldn't be too stressed, however Berk had some competition in getting these supplies.

With the freeze, many traders had gone out to these islands to gather supplies to trade. The riders had to locate these items and keep a steady eye on them regularly to make sure that _nothing_ was disrupting their growth. If not they would definitely have some _angry_ villagers to deal with. The pressure continued to increase as time ticked by and with their chief/general duties, their wedding anniversary was far from both Hiccup and Astrid's minds.

"You have nothing to worry about, General Haddock. We have several fields of these flowers on the north side of the island." Queen Mala of the defenders assured Astrid as they walked into the village square.

Astrid sighed in relief. "Thank you, and Mala, we're friends; you can just call me Astrid."

Mala smiled in return. "I'm aware you prefer to be called by your first name, but I also understand that you enjoy having your authority recognised, am I not correct?"

"You're right, I do like being called the general. But really Mala, thank you for helping us out. I don't know what I'd do if you didn't have these flowers."

"Astrid, as a fellow leader, I understand your struggle. Us governors want to do what's best for our people, but remember: you're important as well. If you aren't feeling your best, your people won't either. Every leader needs to make sacrifices, but your health, mentally and physically, should not be one of them."

"Thanks for your concern, I guess I have been really busy. I'll try lighten the load a bit." Astrid replied appreciatively.

"So, focusing on something a little less stressful, what are you and Hiccup doing for your wedding anniversary?"

Astrid hadn't thought about their anniversary in weeks. "Oh yeah. I kind of totally forgot about that. I don't even have present. Oh Thor, it's in only two weeks." She rambled.

Mala smiled understandingly. "The first wedding anniversary of a couple is certainly an exciting occasion, especially when it's the leaders of a village. Dagur and I had a wonderful celebration for our first anniversary, and I know you will too. As for a present, I am certain you will find something in time. But remember, a gift isn't what determines the outcome of your marriage, it's love. And as _many_ are aware, you and Hiccup love each very much." Her last statement was obviously referring to Hiccup and Astrid's habit of showing affection frequently, even with others around them.

Astrid noticed Mala's little quip, but after being so regularly teased by Snotlout and others, she simply ignored it. "I wish I had your confidence. Thanks again and send me a terror-mail if anything changes with the flowers." Astrid mounted Stormfly and waved goodbye.

"I wish you all the best, general."

Astrid's mind was buzzing the entire flight back. She had no idea of what to give Hiccup. Her thoughts drifted back to their betrothal and how she had successfully failed at finding a present. He had kindly assured her that a gift wasn't needed, but Astrid refused to let that happen again. She _wanted_ to give Hiccup a present.

She did know that just as Mala had said, a gift wouldn't be the main validation of her love for Hiccup. _'But I have to get something!'_ She thought. Focusing on the warm sunshine and whistling wind tearing through her ears, she took a moment to gather her thoughts. _'Mala's probably right, I'm sure I'll find something in time. After all, If anyone knows Hiccup, it's me. It can't be that hard, right?'_

* * *

Wrong. It most certainly was hard for Astrid. She couldn't think of anything on Berk to get Hiccup. Days went by, and she started getting more and more frustrated. She made many trips to different islands for the Snoggletog preparations, yet still found nothing suitable. And she couldn't exactly go announcing her troubles to the villagers. She knew that if she mentioned amongst _any_ of them that she didn't have a gift she would be invaded by villagers, most likely criticising her and calling her a bad wife or giving preposterous gift ideas.

The only person Astrid talked to was Valka. She was sure that her wonderful Mother-in-law would be able to provide some assistance. Instead, when she expressed her concerns to Valka she was told exactly the same thing Mala had said, "Don't worry yourself, you will find something in due time." Astrid was really getting frustrated.

On most days, Astrid would let out all of her built up frustration when she was flying. Unfortunately, flying suddenly made her feel nauseous, similarly to when she had the scourge of Odin. As much as she wanted to escape to gather her thoughts and find some clarity, the nausea was simply too much to avoid. So, she reluctantly gave the other dragon riders the responsibility of Snoggletog preparations and remained with her duties on Berk.

Being confined to Berk meant that she was forced by villagers to perform tedious and inconvenient tasks that stressed her out even more. On this day she had managed to escape nagging villagers so she could have lunch. Hiccup had been summoned to the west side of the island for another boring chief duty, but had promised to be back before sunset.

Normally Hiccup and Astrid would organise their schedules so that they spent time together throughout the day, however, this Snoggletog issue just made things harder for them. Astrid sat down at the table and buried her head in her hands. She had _way_ too much to deal with.

"Hey Astrid, I brought the...are you ok?" Heather asked as she entered the hut.

"Do I look ok? Oh Heather I'm a mess. I have to get an anniversary present for Hiccup in five days and I have _no_ idea what to get. It's just like with the betrothal gift, I can't think of anything that Hiccup doesn't have, want or need." Astrid ranted miserably.

"How about a flight to clear your mind? Maybe it will help you think of something." Heather replied kindly.

"I've tried that. For some reason I've been feeling nauseous up in the air."

"Astrid, you and Hiccup seriously need a vacation."

"Heather, we can't just _get up and leave_. Hiccup is the chief and I'm the general, the two _most_ important jobs on Berk. The villagers rely on us."

"I get it Astrid, I'm a chief as well, but you guys have been working yourself to the bone preparing for Snoggletog. It's clearly exhausting you."

"Yeah...you're right. We have been overworking ourselves. But there's just _so_ much to do and _so_ little time."

"Listen Astrid, you're trying to do a thousand things at once; being General, dealing with this Snoggletog situation, and so many other things. _Nobody_ can handle that much, not even the Fearless Astrid Haddock. Try taking things one at time, like first of all, go to Gothi and get something to help your nausea."

Astrid took a deep breath, then smiled at her friend. "Thanks Heather. I needed to hear that."

"No problem, I mean, what are friends for?"

"I'll see if can go to Gothi tomorrow and then I'll try to take everything one at time."

"Don't forget it." Heather smiled.

* * *

Surprisingly, Astrid took Heather's advice and went over to Gothi the next morning. She was _definitely_ not expecting what she was told.

Astrid had assumed that Gothi would simply mix her up a brew to help with nausea and she would be on her way. However, as soon as Astrid told Gothi about her exhaustion and nausea, the healer had narrowed her eyes, and, using her drawings, asked her several rather specific questions. Astrid had no idea why Gothi was asking these things, but believing that nothing was of concern, answered the questions truthfully. Gothi diagnosis had most _certainly_ surprised her. Astrid had mumbled out a thanks and quickly exited the hut.

 _'Pregnant?'_

Astrid looked up to see a villager approaching her, but in no mood to chat about the weather or do some obscure favour, she quickly sprinted over to Stormfly and was in the air in seconds. She didn't care about the nausea that the sudden takeoff had caused, instead she had other important things on her mind. Such as the fact that she had a human being growing inside her.

 _'Pregnant?'_ She thought once again.

A thousand things were running through her mind but it wasn't until she had landed on a nearby sea stack to prevent throwing up did she really process the information. Everything made sense; the exhaustion, the nausea, the sluggishness.

 _'Pregnant?'_ She was definitely surprised, but the concept of being pregnant was particularly shocking to her. After all, she and Hiccup had almost been married for a year. Most couples fell pregnant in that time. Astrid wasn't surprised that it had taken her a while to fall pregnant since her family had a long history of taking a while to conceive. In fact, during the course of the year, Astrid had regularly kept track of her health and any changes so she would know if she was pregnant.

If she had have been told that she was pregnant months ago, she wouldn't have been surprised, in fact she'd have been expectant of this. However, with the hectic whirlwind that had been the past two months of the Snoggletog issue, the entire idea had slipped her mind completely. It seemed so out of the blue, but at the same time, not at all.

She took in a shaky breath. "Oh my Thor, I'm pregnant." She let out a cry of glee. Was she excited? Definitely. She was terrified? Most certainly!

Astrid knew that with being married, having children was simply a given. Especially since her child would be the future Chief of Berk. It was required that she have children. Astrid wasn't opposed to the idea as some would assume, in fact, she was excited. Having her own child, a cute mix of her and Hiccup, how wonderful that would be! She could teach them to ride dragons and train them to be strong warriors. And she was certain that Hiccup would teach them all about dragons.

 _'Oh...Hiccup!'_

What would his reaction be? It would likely be good since Hiccup had excitedly talked about having children before. _'But still!'_ There was a chance he'd be upset and leave the responsibility of raising their child to her. _'Expect he would NEVER do that!'_ She thought. _'This baby is messing up my brain.'_

After several moments of deep breaths to calm down, Astrid mounted Stormfly and began flying back to Berk. It suddenly occurred to her that she'd have to tell Hiccup that she was pregnant. _'But how?'_ She thought.

Her mind drifted to their upcoming anniversary and she got an idea. "Well Stormfly, I don't know if he wants or needs it, but definitely have something he doesn't have."

Stormfly squawked in acknowledged. Astrid landed her a little walk away from the village so she had extra time to gather her thoughts.

 _'Only four more days.'_

* * *

Hiccup entered his Mother's hut with a sigh. Trying to balance everything was exhausting him.

"Oh hello Hiccup. Nice to see you." Valka said with a tender smile.

"Hey Mum. Gobber asked me to bring you these." He said as he placed a box on the table.

"Perfect. I'll have to thank him later for that. So, how are you holding up?"

"Yeah I'm okay. A little tired, but fine."

Valka gave him a pointed look. "Son, you're many things, but you're not a good liar."

He sighed. "Yeah I know, Astrid tells me that all the time. Truth is, I'm exhausted from this whole Snoggletog situation, plus being Chief, I barely even have time to ride Toothless."

"Speaking of Astrid, how is she?"

"Just as tired as me. She's got lots to deal with too. We're both exhausted." He slumped against the doorframe, further confirming his point.

"Hiccup, you two need a break." Valka lay a hand on his shoulder.

"Mum, we can't just leave. We have responsibilities." Hiccup said exasperatedly.

"Which I am more than happy to fill in for. Take a break. You deserve it, son." She pulled him into a hug.

Hiccup nuzzled his forehead into her shoulder. "Thanks Mum, but we really can't just abandon everything like that."

"Well how about this. You two take a few days off for your anniversary while Gobber and I take care off the village. You can send as many terror-mails for reassurance as you need."

He smiled. "Maybe we will."

"Good. Now get some sleep son. You need it."

Hiccup took a deep breath as he walked up to his hut. A vacation _did_ sound really good. They definitely needed it. ' _And besides, missing out on a few days couldn't do that much harm.'_ He thought. _'But when would we go?'_

His thoughts drifted to their wedding anniversary that was coming up in a few days time. He had a gift in a mind, but a vacation sounded like a _much_ better present. All he had to do was organise who would take on their responsibilities while they were gone and then they were free to go.

 _'Perfect'_

* * *

Not telling Hiccup that she was pregnant was harder than Astrid originally thought. Hiccup immediately noticed the change in her demeanour and tried to find out what was different. Astrid tried to play as nonchalant as possible but Hiccup could still see through her guise. In the end she resorted to devoting herself to her duties as general so she could avoid Hiccup's inquiries.

It was difficult avoiding him, especially since they were with each other most parts of the day, but she simply couldn't risk spilling the secret until their anniversary. Luckily she only had to hold off for a few days before the big day.

Astrid woke up on her anniversary morning from being smothered by kisses from both her husband and Toothless.

"Oh, ah, gross!" She spluttered as she pried Toothless off her. "Only _one_ of you is allowed to kiss me, and Toothless, it's not you."

Toothless let out a laughing warble which made them all laugh. Hiccup grabbed the blanket and wiped the excess slobber from Toothless off her face.

"Sorry about that, he has no self control."

She laughed again and pulled him closer to her. "Now c'mon, give me a proper good morning kiss."

With a giddy smile, Hiccup immediately cupped her cheeks with his hands and kissed her. He pulled away after several moments and softly whispered, "Happy anniversary Milady."

She smiled and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Happy anniversary Babe."

They had a enjoyable breakfast on their rooftop as they looked out village and the horizon.

"So what are we doing today?" Astrid asked. Hiccup had insisted that he plan their anniversary day. Astrid didn't mind; she was far too wrapped up in telling Hiccup about the baby to think of that.

"Well...I was thinking we could start off with a flight." He began.

Astrid winced a little at the thought of flying. She really didn't want her nausea playing up on their anniversary, but she wasn't going to tell him that.

"And then I figured we make a few stops."

"And after that?" She asked with curiosity.

He grinned. "You'll have to wait and see."

She rolled her eyes. _Of_ _course_ he would be corny like that. "Ok, fine, I'll leave the reins to you."

He stood up and called over Toothless. Astrid immediately noticed several bags strapped to Toothless' saddle.

"What's with the ba-" She was cut off by Hiccup lifting her up and seating her on Toothless. He pecked her cheek before climbing on and taking to the sky.

"Don't worry about anything."

Astrid laughed before shrugging and wrapping her arms around his waist. Luckily her nausea wasn't too bad and due to her ability of disguising how she was feeling, Hiccup didn't even notice that she felt sick. They swooped down and landed at a very familiar sea-stack.

Hiccup slid off Toothless. "I figured that we start here."

Astrid smiled knowingly. This sea-stack had been subject to many of their conversations over the years. The reason why they had chosen it as their go-to spot was a long story that neither of them really remembered. They both now knew it as a place which held many memories; figuring out battle strategies, dealing with troubling decisions, and sometimes just a place for date when Hiccup and Astrid managed to escape their responsibilities. They had laughed, kissed, relaxed and cried here. Astrid understood why he had chosen to start here.

"Well, I might as well give you your present now, since it involves where we are going." Hiccup pulled Astrid in his arms. "Astrid, you are amazing. You're always backing me, even when I don't deserve it, and you help me out in so many ways."

"Same goes for you, I don't know what my life would be like if I didn't have you." Astrid said with a smile.

"When I've got you supporting me, I feel unstoppable. So I often don't stop." He laughed at himself, emphasising the hilarity of his antics. "And if we're being honest, we're way in over our heads with this Snoggletog thing, and it's exhausting us. I figured that we'd be a lot better at dealing with all these responsibilities if we are well rested, so I pulled some strings...and I got us a vacation!"

Astrid's mouth dropped in surprise. "A vacation? But how? We can't just abandon the village like that we need to-" Her rambling was cut off by Hiccup's words of reassurance.

"Don't worry, I've got everything sorted out. That's why I packed our bags. So, happy anniversary!"

Astrid rolled her eyes with a smile. "Hiccup, how are you so good at gift-giving? You _always_ know what to get. It's insane."

He laughed. "So, do you like your present?"

"It's perfect. I couldn't have asked for anything better. Thank you." She pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Happy anniversary babe."

"I can't believe it's already been a year. Time goes fast when you're stressed."

She chuckled nervously. "Yeah...well I might as well tell you what your present is now."

"You don't have to if you don't want to yet." He said reassuringly. Astrid internally groaned. _'How is he so perfect?'_ She thought. Putting off telling him was _exactly_ what she wanted to do, but if she didn't tell him now, she didn't know how she would tell him.

"No, Hiccup I want to give it to you now." _'Even though he won't technically get it for nine months.'_ She thought. "I was trying to find something to get you, but I just couldn't think of _anything_ that you don't have, want or need. But then the situation changed a bit." She said nervously.

He immediately noticed her discomfort. Concern plagued his features. "What is it?"

"Well, now I do have a present for you. I don't know if you want it or need it, but I know you don't have it." She took in a shaky breath, deciding that the best course of action would be simply to tell him.

"Astrid, are you okay? You're trembling."

"Hiccup, I'm pregnant." She blurted out.

To say he was shocked was an understatement. His jaw dropped as he spent several seconds processing the information.

"You-you're pregnant? As in, there's a baby inside of you?"

"Our baby."

"Seriously? Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm certain. We're going to be parents Hiccup."

"Really?"

"Yep!" She still nervous about his reaction, but soon discovered that she had nothing to worry about. The biggest smile possible for a man to muster splayed itself across his face. He shouted out in glee as he lifted her up in the air and spun her around.

"This is wonderful! I can't believe it!"

"Are you happy?" She asked, her eyes shining.

"Happy? Oh Astrid, this is all I could ever want and more. You're amazing." He buried his head in the crook of her neck. "Thank you."

She laughed. "For what?"

"Oh, I don't know... Just the _best_ anniversary gift ever."

"I'm glad you're happy, although I warn you; if you don't like it you can't return or exchange it." She said teasingly.

He laughed blissfully. "I wouldn't want anything else."

He pulled her in for a long kiss and the love in the air was so strong it was almost tangible.

"I love you." He murmured between kisses. "I love you so much."

She laughed; a sound of pure, unadulterated happiness. "I love you too."

* * *

The vacation was very enjoyable. Of course they weren't able to do as much flying as Hiccup had intended due to Astrid's nausea, but neither really minded. The time to themselves was exactly what they needed, although they spent majority of it talking about the baby; which room would be the nursery, how they were going to decorate it, and what the baby would look like, among other things.

"I think blonde hair, like yours." Hiccup said as they were sitting on a beach at sunset.

"Who knows? We'll have to wait and see." Astrid replied as she looked out at the horizon.

"Yeah...it could be red though. Imagine that; our little red-headed girl."

She raised an eyebrow at that. "Girl? And how exactly do you know that?"

He smiled. "Or boy. I really don't mind as long as our baby is healthy and happy. But I do have a feeling that it's a girl. Or maybe both."

She groaned. "I'm not sure if I can put up with more twins. Ruffnut and Tuffnut are _already_ hard enough."

"Yeah, you're right. Let's _not_ think about twins."

She laughed and punched his shoulder. "Oh yeah? Well it's a 50/50 chance, so this little one may be a girl."

He rested his head in her lap so he had his ear to her stomach. "I can't wait to meet you."

"Hiccup, you won't be able to hear anything yet. And you will have to wait a while before you can meet our baby."

He sighed sadly. "I don't want to wait 9 whole months. I want her here now."

"We're going to need _some_ time to get ready and tell everyone, but we can do that when we get back. For now, let's just relax together while we have quiet."

They returned to Berk refreshed and elated. Sure, they had lots of responsibilities, including the whole Snoggletog feast problem, but nothing could bring their happiness down. Valka and Heather were certainly glad that Hiccup and Astrid had gotten the break they needed.

"How'd your anniversary go?" Heather asked Astrid when she came over for a visit.

"Perfect, just perfect." Astrid replied with a dopey smile.

Heather laughed internally at her friends actions. _'Yep.'_ She thought. _'Definitely the fierce and unfeeling warrior that she wanted to be when she was young.'_

"So, were you able to get Hiccup a present that he doesn't have, but wants and needs?"

Astrid smiled. "I think so."

"Well...what was it?" Heather asked impatiently, clearly eager to know what the present was.

Astrid took a deep breath and turned to Heather with a massive grin. "First of all, how do you feel about being an Aunt?'

 **Thank you for reading. In case you were wondering why I said Heather is a chief, I did this because in the end of Race to the edge Dagur became King of the defenders, meaning that he would no longer be able to be chief of the berserkers. Heather, being his sister, would naturally be next in line. Since it had been a few years since Race to the edge ended for the characters, Heather would have become an established chief. I also wanted to note that I made Astrid the general just because I really wanted to. A lot of other authors have done that as well. À Bientôt!**


End file.
